Difficulties are often encountered a disabled person transfers from one location to another whether independently or assisted. Particularly in the case of wheelchair-bound persons or persons with severe mobility impairments, it is often quite difficult to lift and transfer persons to and from their wheelchair when entering or exiting a motor vehicle. Additionally, persons who are semi-ambulatory may have difficulties entering or exiting vehicles which are substantially higher or lower than the level required for comfortable entry or egress.
There have been some inventive efforts directed at alleviating the problems associated with transferring disabled persons from one location to another. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,924 and 5,459,891 are both directed toward devices for transferring disabled persons.
The aforementioned disclose devices which allow a disabled person to be lifted from a wheelchair into a vehicle. However, the devices disclosed in these patents, as well as other known devices, have drawbacks in the areas of cost and complexity which could limit the potential mobility of a disabled individual.
For instance, a product called Easy Rizer™, which is presently on the market, requires extensive modifications to the chassis of a vehicle, thus incurring substantial costs and delays in installation times, substantial modifications to the original appearance and esthetics of the vehicle, as well as important safety concerns as to potential compromises of the structural integrity and occupant crash protection. Additionally, this type of product, due to inherent limitations of its size and design, is applicable only to a limited range of body styles in the van and truck vehicle category.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a lifting and transferring apparatus for assisting persons when entering and exiting a vehicle which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings, while providing a universally-applicable, low-cost, safe, easy-to-install solution for its user.